Hmmmm....
by Hiyas
Summary: This is crazy!!Kinda r/hish I guess!!It's really funny, so please read, and tell me if you want another one
1. Default Chapter Title

AN:Thanks to all my reviewers.I have decided to try my luck at R/H, and humor.I don't think this has been done before (Hope not any way-it's pretty scarry).

# Hmmmm…

She loved it, she didn't know why, but she loved it.The way he smiled, the way he looked when he concentrated at moving his next chess piece, and especially when he thought something over, struggling with that little word on his lips "hmmmm…"

What was it about that word?It drove her absolutely mad!She was obsessed with hearing him say it.No one else said "hmmmm" like him, no one.Not Harry, or Neville, or even Viktor.Nope, only Ron could drive her mad.Maybe it was the expression on his face, or the way the soft hum came trembling out his lips.All she knew was that she wanted to hear him say it again and again.

She started to purposely ask him stupid questions, trying to get that word-or could you even call it a word-sound, anyways, to come tumbling out of his lips.Finally, she just gave up, and one day, she asked him right out of the blue to say "hmmmm."

"What" he asked, causing her to retreat in embarrassment.

"Say hmmmm."

"What?"

"Hmmmm."

"What?I don't understand you Hermione."

"I-SAID-SAY-HMMMM!"

"Say what?What do you want me to say?"

"HMMMM"

"I can't hear you, you're mumbling."

"I WANT YOU TO SAY HMMMM!"

"Are you sick Hermione," he asked feeling her forehead.His touch sent sparks, and she could feel her blood boil.

"No.All I want you to do is say hmmm."She said, trying desperately once more to get what she wanted more than anything in the world.

"You have to make yourself clearer Hermione.I can't understand what you want me to say."

"All I want you to say is hmmm."She said, breaking down into tears.

"Don't cry Hermione."Ron said, looking down uneasily at her. 

"But all I w-wanted was for you t-to s-say hmmm." She shuttered.

"I'll say anything you want me to Hermione, or do anything, just tell me what you want me to say."

"SAY HMMM!HMMM RON, SAY IT!ALL I WANT YOU TO DO IS SAY HMMMM!!!!!!!!!!"

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU HERMIONE!WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY AND I'LL SAY IT."

By now, the whole school was gathered around them, curious to what was going on.They could hear them yelling all the way outside.Harry ran in from qidditch, with Ron's sister Ginny.Soon, everyone was staring at Ron and Hermione.They, however, ignored the crowd, concentrating on each other.

"RON, CAN'T YOU JUST SAY HMMM?"

"SAY WHAT?TELL ME AND I'LL SAY IT!"

"Forget it, just forget it."She said sighing, and heading up to the common room to take a nice long nap.She had wonderful dreams of her and Ron, and of Ron saying "hmmmm"

Ron watched her walk out, and turned to the watching crown.

"Hmmmm, wonder what's gotten into her?"

AN:So did you guys think it was funny?If you want, I'll write a sequel.Maybe Hermione will get what she wants, or maybe Ron could have a secrete obsession about her…

Disclaimer:I only own the title, and hmmmm, the situation.


	2. Default Chapter Title

AN:So many people wanted me to type up another one, so here I go…If you want me to keep going, and think up another one, review.

# Humph….

Ron Weasley could never figure Hermione Granger out.She always thought she was right, and she always had her nose in a book.Sometimes, he couldn't stand her.

But yet, there was something about her he couldn't put his finger on.Sure, she was his best friend because she was caring, and had a true heart.But, there was something else.For some reason he couldn't stop that stupid smirk from appearing on his face whenever she was near.

He could swear she was using some kind of love potion on him.There would be no other reason why lately, he turns to jello when she's near.He loved her fresh scent of strawberries in her hair, and the way her eyes glistened when she was happy.What he loved most about her though, as crazy as it seems, is the way she said humph.He just thought it was too cute!

So he got on her nerves a hundred times a day.Trying to make her say that one little word, or noise rather, that would entirely make his day.But, lately, for some reason, she wasn't getting angry any more.All she did was turn sad, and he hated that. And then there was that whole weird thing in the Great Hall the other day.He swore she was going crazy. All he wanted her to do was say Humph.He finally couldn't stand it any more, so he decided to come right out and ask her.

"Hermione."He said, going up to her.

"Yes Ron."She said, trying to flash him her best smile.

"Will you please…please…er um, please…"

"Please what?"

"Er, please…"

"Please what?"

"Please…"

"PLEASE WHAT?"

"Quit interrupting me Hermione, I was getting to it that time."

"Sorry Ron."She said, her eyes dropping."Please what?"

"Will you please say humph?"

"Well, don't get mad at me.What do you want me to say?"

"Humph."

"Ron, I'm sorry.Now what is it you want me to say?"

"Humph."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY SORRY?NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

This was making him very angry."Quit apologizing, and just say humph."

"Say what?Don't get mad at me again."

"I'M NOT MAD.I just want you to say humph."

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU THIS TIME."

"NOTHING.I JUST WANT YOU TO SAY HUMPH."

Again, everyone at Hogwarts heard the commotion, and ran out to find (surprise, surprise) Ron and Hermione arguing.And again, they went right on ahead oblivious to their audience.

"RON, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU, SO JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY."She looked almost in tears.

"I JUST WANT YOU TO SAY HUMPH!"

"SAY WHAT?AND QUIT GETTING MAD AT ME!!!!!!"

"Never mind."Ron said, giving up, and walking away.He would just have to sit by the fire and daydream about Hermione saying humph.

As he walked away, Hermione noticed her onlookers.

Crossing her arms, she said out loud."Humph, wonder what's wrong with him."

AN:I hope this is as funny as the other one.I actually had to think for this one.Still original I bet.

Disclaimer:I own nada.


End file.
